Subway's and Babies
by I'm an Angel. psh yeah right
Summary: she was on the subway, He was in a famous rock band, She thought they were fags, they didnt know she existed... and when the meet? when, who, what, where and how will it work? All I have to say is faten your seatbelts... it's gunna be a lond ride. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Here I am on the subway in Toronto, Canada

Here I am on the subway in Toronto, Canada. Why do you ask?? Because I am a makeup artist and the wardrobe person who puts together outfits for photo shoots, like for celeb photo shoots blah blah blah. People are always like "Wow you have a job that's worth living!!" trust me, its not that good especially when the stars are total bitches. I was on my way to a photo shoot right now for the Jonas brothers. I really think these guy's are total fags with a capital 'F'!! The sounds to Death Cab For Cutie started coming from my Prada Tote.

"Ello?" I asked in my Australian accent.

"DUDE!! Where are you??" yes that would be my boss, Crystal. A lot of people hate there bosses, but it's hard for me to hate mine… well because she kinda my sister.

"I'm just leaving the subway station right now! Jeez don't have a cow or anything." I said. She does this all the time, like I always come right on time maybe a half an hour early. But only if I'm in a good enough mood.

"You know you do this every time!" she yelled into the phone. Ahhh I love bugging my sister. I mean why else do we have siblings??

"Do what?" I made myself sound totally clueless

"That!" she yelled once more but when I heard a ding in the background I knew she would shut up for at least a minute… I hope. I heard a muffled "go into the room on the right, she make up artist will be here shortly. She uh… got stuck in traffic! Yeah traffic… haha." As soon as I could tell she was nervous I started to crack up. "And you find that funny?" she asked into the phone.

"Shyea! Traffic? Is that seriously the best you could do?" I asked un believingly

"You know I suck at comebacks!" she defended.

I just laughed, "I'm gunna stop at Starbucks. You want anything?" I asked

"Nope I got my daily dosage this morning." She replied

"Jeez you make it sound like a drug or something." I said laughing

"Well I'm addicted to it! So I guess it is!" she said

"Alright well I'm gunna be there in like 10 minutes or something. Talk to you later!" I said.

"ok see you then sissy!" I groaned and pressed the end button on my iPhone.

I ordered my usual, Chi Tea Late with extra chi no water and skimmed milk.

When I got there I was pushed into a room the contained a makeup mirror lined with lights, one chair in front of it. And a couch that had three guys sitting on it. I must admit they were pretty cute… oh wait!! No thir not! There fags, fags, fags, fags… I kept reminded my self that. I re curled nick's almost perfect curls and straightened Joe and Kevin's hair. I put chapstick on them and blotted their tee-zone (forehead, nose, chin.)

For Nick's clothes I grabed a pair of blak skinny jeans, with a light pink Button up shirt that were roled up shy of his elbows, and skinny white belt and a keyboard tie with white vans. For Kevin I just left him in his current out fit, black shiny shoes, blue skinny jeans, and a red teeshirt under a gray and white sweater thingy. Joe wore a white dress shirt that was roled up same as Nick's, I must say the white brings out his tan, muscular, hot arms… ok I think I'm drooling… maybe I should stop staring at his ar-

"um… are you alright?" Joe asked with his famous crooked smile.

"Me? Ofcourse I am! I mean why wouldent I be right? Haha right yeah… want a cookie? Beause uh… they have really good ones in the lobby!" o…m…g!! Julie you are the biggest freak I have ever met!! Gosh and now I'm talking to myself?! Ugh I'm going crazy…

"Yeah… right… um…" Joe started but didn't get to finish because my psycho sister came in and freaked because he didn't have his full out fit on.

"Ok ok ok!! Fine here you go!" I said in Crystal and Joe, while I grabbed a black sweater vest, a black tie and red skinny jeans. "Happy?" I asked crystal. She nodded and stalked out. "They shooting room is just down the hall, last door on the right."

Nick and Kevin nodded and left. Guess whom that left? Yup Joe… I was wearing a pretty deep purple v-neck shirt, blue skinny jeans and 3 inch rounded peep toe black high heels. I had a very small figure but big breasts. That's what I hated because all the ugly wannabe gangster dude would be all over you… shun my mother for my body. So just like any other day I bent down to pick up a pair of shoes while Joe looked down my shirt.

"Joe, stop looking down my shirt." I said casually.

"I'm not." He said I looked up to find Joe staring directly at my boobs…

"Oh your not are you…" I said with a smirk

"No I am not! Now I have to leave… good-bye."

"Alrighty then…" I mumbled and got ready to leave for my hotel. I originally live in Toluca Lake. But without my parents, or anyone for that matter. I don't really mind I mean Demi and Selena usually stay over, they have their own keys and everything!

You know James Mcavoy? Yeah well he's my dad **(A/N ok I know he doesn't have any kids in real life but he is like the hottest Scottish man alive! Lol) **so yeah.

I got back to my hotel, took out my phone and immediately call Demi who would conference call Selena in.

(Selena/_italic, _Demi/**bold, **Julie/normal,)

"**JUUUULIIIEEEEEE!"**

"haha I miss you to demi!!"

"**amazzzzzzzzzzzing!"**

"Are you and Selena having red bull with out me?!"

"**Um… yes?"**

"You bitch!!"

She gasped, she new I was joking. I could tell that I was on speeker when I heard selena laughing.

"**Well soooory you whore!"**

"Haha so how is the normal one?" I asked

I heard 'I'm doing great Julie!' from the background

"Who was that?"

"**My mom…"**

"Oh my god! Honest to blog?"

"_For shiz up the spout!"_

"Wow guys, we have got to stop watching Juno!"

"**For sure!"**

then I heard 'Demi, Selena!! Get off the phone and finish your work!!'

"Haha say hi to Mrs. McMullan for me!" Mrs. McMullan is there Selena's teacher. Demi and I were done school.

The Next Day

I was finally on my way home. I couldn't wait to see Lakota!! Who is she you ask? Well… she's my daughter that's turning one on August the 12th.so she is 11 months and 10 days old! Yeah yeah I know what your gunna say… I'm only 18! But whatever anyone says's I would never stop loving her. And no I was not raped or drunk or anything like that. I was married, yes I KNOW at 17 I was married, I loved him and that's what mattered. But unfortunately he died the day I gave birth. I still miss him I mean who wouldn't?? I got off the plane, got my luggage, got a cab and headed my way to Toluca Lake, my home sweet home… Oh Shit!! I told the driver to turn around and head a different way. When we got there I told him to wait and I will be right back, I got to the door and heavily banged on it. I probably annoyed the person on the other side

"What do you wa- OH MY HOLY JESUS CHRISTAN GOD!!" Selena screamed and jumped on me

"Well hello!" I said "now where's my baby?" I asked

"Um… isn't it a nice day out side?" Selena said with a nervous smile.

"Nice try where is she" I said once again pushing against her and into the house.

I heard a soft deep voice followed by Demi's laugh and soft girly giggles.

"Is that Lakota?" I asked "who is in there!?"

"Julie! Come on I have cookies in the kitchen!" she said pulling me into the kitchen. I pulled way from her grasp and sped walked towards the voices… they led to Demi's room; I yanked the door open and my eye's widened at the sight in front of me.

"DEMI! My is this fag holding my baby!!" yes Joe fucking Jonas is holding Lakota!

"Hey I heard that you know!" he said to me "wait… you have a baby?? Wait are you that girl who was in Toronto… JULIE! That's your name right?" he asked

"Yes that's my name and yes I have a baby to answer your question." I said taking Lakota out of his arms and walking out "now if you excuse me I have a cab waiting. Demi you and Selena coming tonight?" I asked her

"Um no I already have plans with the Jonas clan." She told me, I nodded and headed out when I heard Joe say "how bout we all hang out at your place?"

I stopped walking, turned around and looked straight into Joes eyes and said "no fu-" that's when I got cut off,

"Wow Joe! That sound like a great idea!" Demi said loudly and slowly to get the point across. I rolled my eyes and put on the fakest smile I could muster and left. When I got in the house I put Lakota down to let her crawl around in the kitchen while I made dinner for the now 5 people coming over. I made shrimp and crab alfrado, ceaser salad and many different appetizers. But for Loko (that's Lakota's nickname) I just had plain pasta with butter, her fave. After making dinner I brought Loko up stairs to her nursery and grabed a light pink towel shirt and baby skinny jeans, her hair was still to short to do anything with. I brought her into my room and I picked out dark blue skinny's and an over sized light blue tee shirt dress with a skinny whit belt around my waist. As soon as I finished getting dressed I herd the doorbell ring. I was expecting Demi Selena and the fags but when I got to the door I saw my one and only… "MOMMY!!" I screamed and kissed her cheek

"Hey baby! I missed you!" she screamed just as loud "now where is my grandbaby?"

"Mom, I thought you to young to be a grandma…" I said putting my hand on my hip. I mean she is only 37… I KNOW! She had me when she was 19 and she had crystal at age 18. Yeah I know I have a young family.

"Well she's my grandbaby! As long as she doesn't call me grandma I'm fine!" she retorted

"Alright well she's in the living room" I told my mom and she practically ran into the room. I was about to close the door when I noticed Demi's car pull up…

This is Gunna be one hell of night…


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Wow… I can tell you guy's like the story

**Wow… I can tell you guy's like the story! Lol JOKING**

**40people read this but I only got one review!!**

**Even if you don't like please review so I can know what to do and how to fix it.**

**Thank you all!**

**Xoxo**

**-Julie**


End file.
